


Antiseptic, Chocolate, and Other Needful Things

by PFDiva



Category: The Room Where It Happened (Podcast)
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff, don't at me i know what i'm about, everybody is in here because i like an ensemble, featuring canon-typical snark, if you don't ship sam and molly i don't understand why you refuse to love yourself, post The Bleed 31, this is a five plus one that got away from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PFDiva/pseuds/PFDiva
Summary: Whatever Sam and Molly are getting up to after the rescue from Hazard, they aren't subtle about it.  But who needs subtlety when you can have fun?AKA, a few vignettes of the Wyvern crew and the Shelby siblings noticing Sam and Molly together.
Relationships: Molly McGhee/Samson (Sam) Shelby
Kudos: 6





	Antiseptic, Chocolate, and Other Needful Things

There were strange noises coming from Molly's room, WINTER noticed. She and Samson Shelby had both disappeared shortly after getting picked up from Hazard. WINTER could only presume they'd both wanted some time to think and process after the experience, but there had been attackers on the Wyvern before. WINTER was concerned.

Knocking on Molly's door caused the noises to stop, and Molly's voice came through the door, impatient and breathless, "What do you want, I am _busy_ right now!"

"Are you under attack, Molly?" WINTER asked. "Do I need to come in? I heard strange noises."

There was a sound WINTER couldn't properly parse, then Molly spoke up, her voice more amused now, "No, WINTER honey, I am doing _just_ fine. Don't come in."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Why don't you skeedaddle along and talk to Owain or Coop, maybe? I bet Owain missed you."

That made something in WINTER feel warm, and they replied, "I missed Owain, too. I will go talk to Owain."

"Alright, you do that."

WINTER went to talk to Owain, reporting their conversation with Molly. They didn't quite understand why Owain shook their head and muttered "Jesus Christ," but Owain let WINTER sit in the co-pilot's seat, and asked to pet Beagle, so it was alright.

\---

Kerry walked into the kitchen in the middle of the night, and almost ran into the wide, shirtless back of what had to be Samson Shelby. He was one of two people on the ship capable of taking up quite that much space, and Kerry was pretty sure if someone scratched up Pound's back, there wouldn't be any blood.

Kerry pointedly cleared their throat, and Sam looked up from where he'd been rummaging around in the fridge. He didn't even have the good grace to look sheepish.

"Sorry, doc, am I in your way?"

"Yes, but I just need the bowl of spaghetti in the blue tupperware." Sam bent into the fridge for a look.

"The glass one?"

"That's it." Sam handed out the bowl, and Kerry took it to the microwave. Since their spaghetti had to go for a full five minutes, Kerry made conversation.

"You wouldn't happen to need some help finding what you're looking for in there, would you?"

Sam cleared his throat, "Yeah, I think I might. There's no, ah, names on anything. I found some bagels, but I can't find chili chocolate or strawberry cream cheese."

Kerry snorted. They knew exactly what had happened there. "There's a plastic bag on the bottom shelf."

"It's got somebody's name on it," Sam replied, fast enough that Kerry knew he'd already seen it.

"That's because it's Owain's," Kerry agreed, "I promise I'll tell Owain you took it for Molly."

Sam chuckled and rummaged open the bag in question, then came up with the whole thing. He gave Kerry a little salute with the bag of bagels.

"I appreciate that. I'll just get out of your way…"

"Stop by the infirmary at some point and pick up some antiseptic," Kerry ordered. Sam paused, briefly looking puzzled, then glanced over his shoulder like he could see his back before a wide grin stretched his face.

"Sure thing, Doc."

\---

Coop could hear voices coming into the hangar, and poked their head out of Carroway's mech for a look. Sam, WINTER, and Molly McGhee. WINTER and Molly were showing Sam something on Molly's mech, while Sam paid attention, nodding as they spoke between each other, occasionally offering his own input. Coop couldn't hear exactly what they were saying, but the murmur of distant voices was nice, and it was easy to guess the trajectory of the conversation from their body language.

WINTER and Beagle went off to get something partway through the conversation and Coop watched, with no small amount of amusement, as Molly scaled her mech to show Sam something. He helped her up, because he was a gentleman, but he was plenty strong enough to support her weight as she climbed partway up her mech.

The funniest bit was the part where Molly clearly hadn't been thinking about what she'd been doing. She looked down at Sam and stopped, mid-sentence, one foot balanced on his shoulder, the other on her mech. Then a slow smile curled her lips. Sam grinned back up at her and Coop never needed to see that look on Sam's face ever.

They dropped a wrench from their perch, startling the pair. Coop pointed, "Can one of you pass that back up to me? I dropped it."

Nobody was buying Coop's bullshit, but Sam helped Molly back down and came over to grab the wrench.

"Not a word," he commanded, which only made them grin.

"I didn't say anything. Just thought it'd be rude if you two disappeared when WINTER was busy." They reached for the wrench, which Sam slapped into their hand.

Coop barked out a laugh and retreated back into the cockpit of Carroway's mech. They hadn't been doing much of anything, but it was nice to have a place to hide. The murmur of voices resumed as if nothing had happened.

\---

Carroway saw Sam in the hallway of the Wyvern and decided that he needed to give her a hug. Rather than just _asking_ for a hug, like some kind of loser, she ran up and threw her arms around his shoulders. He could see her coming, so it was fine. Rather than picking her up to hug her back, like she'd expected, Sam let a stream of startled swearing, peeling her arms off and dropping her back to the ground.

"Dammit, Carroway, give a man a little warning if you're gonna grab him like that, _hell!_ "

"I'm sorry," she apologized immediately, "It's been a little bit since you got back from Hazard and I didn't think you were still hurt like that."

He grimaced and rolled his shoulders, "Nah, it's nothing from Hazard, just a little soreness, that's all. I'm fine." He held his arms open, "C'mere."

She hugged him around his waist this time, but when her hands landed on his back for an enthusiastic hug, he tensed. She pulled back to glare up at him, "Are you hurt and hiding it? We're going to see Doctor Kerry right now!"

"Wait--" he started, but she grabbed his hand and towed him to the infirmary to get checked out. She couldn't really force him, but Sam couldn't say no to her, and she was just worried about him!

When they got to the infirmary, Sam told Kerry he needed more antiseptic, like that meant something. It clearly meant something to Kerry, who smirked and assured Carroway they'd take care of Sam.

Then they both looked at her like _she_ was the crazy person. She threw up her hands and stalked off. Molly happened to be in the hallway she'd just met Sam in, looking around.

"Carroway, have you seen that brother of yours?"

"Yeah, he's in the infirmary. Said he needed antiseptic or something. Why?"

Molly got a wicked little grin on her face, "Oh, nothing. You said you just saw him in there?"

Carroway was suspicious now, "Yeah…? _Why?_ "

"Just needed to talk to him."

And Molly headed for the infirmary. It didn't take long for Carroway to add two and two together to get an answer that made sense. She wrinkled her nose at the thought.

"Gross."

\---

Dee wasn't really used to being on the Wyvern, yet. Everybody was real nice, mostly, but they sometimes talked about Baron Carter like they hated him. Which...okay, honestly made sense to her if she thought about it for a second, but still.

Fortunately, she was making friends with Pound. He was a robot, but also a person. A little like Tac, but Pound had a body. And a really cool head! Pound was easy to be around, and that was the important bit.

Molly came to talk to Dee and Pound. Why? Dee had no idea. But she said hi and asked how they were. Pound had been working on outfits, which he showed off. They were bright colors Dee would never wear, but Pound seemed to like them, so Dee liked them, too.

"What in the hell is that…?" asked Sam. Dee looked up, surprised to see him joining in the conversation. She wished he wouldn't be in the doorway, filling it up with his whole giant body, blocking it off like that, but also, it was Sam.

_There's a 90% chance he would move if you asked,_ Tac reported, which reassured Dee. She'd known that, but the confirmation was nice to have. She'd also like to know where he came from, but "from the hall" was the obvious answer.

While Dee had been distracted, Molly had engaged with Sam, telling him that Pound was showing off and did Sam want to see. The answer seemed to be no, because the next thing Dee knew, Molly was waving a farewell. She and Sam disappeared, as they'd done frequently since arriving on the ship.

"What do you think they're doing?" Dee asked Tac.

_They're very strange people,_ Tac admitted, _But if I had to guess, I'd say they're going to do work._

"They're probably going to get some private time," Pound answered, "They've been doing that a lot." On the list of ideas Dee _hadn't_ had.

"Those two? Do they even like each other?"

"What's that got to do with anything?"

Dee nodded acknowledgement of the point.

"Not much, I suppose. Can I see the green scarf and the magenta blouse on you, again?"

\---

Owain knocked hard on the door that was currently Sam's. His voice was a bit scratchy, but clear when he answered, "Yeah?"

"We've docked and we're about to do a supply run. You need anything?"

"Uhh, naw, I think I'm good. My siblings know what I like."

"Alright. Is Molly in there?"

There was a brief rustling, then Molly spoke, "Yeah, gimme a second."

There was some quiet murmuring, then Sam yelped, "50? Was there _gold_ in those shits I missed?"

"I _told_ you it was Owain's fancy core food," Molly tartly replied, opening the door. She was drowning in a white t-shirt, her hair entirely flat on one side and a few hickies decorating what was visible of her neck and collarbone. Owain shook their head at Molly in amused disbelief. She stuck her tongue out and handed Owain too much money.

"You want me to pick up some extra chocolate for you?"

"And some blueberry cream cheese, if it ain't too much trouble?"

Both items were imports from the core, but popular enough that most places had them. They just tended to cost more.

"Sure. If there's no blueberry, strawberry's okay, right?"

"Yeah," Molly agreed with a smile, "Thanks.".

"It's no problem. Just make sure to sanitize everything if you two make it out of there."

"I would never!" Molly harumphed, as if she were offended. Owain snorted, because they both knew _that_ was a damned lie.

"Jesus christ-- _bye,_ Molly. I'm keeping your change."

"Byyye," Molly singsonged, closing the door behind herself. Owain shook their head in amusement and pocketed the money before heading off.

At least those two were having fun.


End file.
